Dead Man's Hand
by Lord Raa
Summary: An unusual evening's entertainment at the Katsuragi apartment. Caution: not for people trying to remain smut free. Caution: One shot.


Dead Man's Hand

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: When life hands you lemons, you're supposed to make lemonade. But what the hell do you do when life hands you a dildo?

* * *

It was a hot and humid evening in Tokyo-3. Asuka looked longingly at the perspiring can of beer Misato was enjoying. She licked her lips as she imagined the cool drink quenching her thirst.

Misato looked at her female roommate and smirked. 'She still thinks that drinking beer will make her mature enough for Kaji... Ah, to be that naive again.'

"Is something the matter, Asuka?"

"I don't suppose I could try some of your beer, could I?" the redhead asked with a sweet smile.

"I can think of two good reasons for saying no to that, Asuka. One, it's my beer: I paid for this delicious nectar out of my own hard-earned money," the Major replied.

"What if I paid you for a can?"

"Two, even if it is the cause and solution to all of life's problems, don't you think it's a little irresponsible to give alcohol to teenagers?" Misato followed up. She finished her can and looked Asuka right in the eyes. "Assuming we could ignore my two objections, why should I?"

"Well..." Asuka trailed off as she tried to come up with a reason. "I guess that if you did, you could expose me to alcohol in a controlled environment. Better for me to drink a can of beer at home than a bottle of God knows what in a park somewhere."

As Misato shook her head, she caught a glimpse of Shinji clearing the table.

"What's it worth to you?" she asked. "I'm being serious here, what are you willing to do for this beer?"

"I don't know," the redhead shrugged.

"I see," Misato smiled. "Well, until you do, this discussion is moot."

Asuka looked away, but was not yet ready to give up. "What sort of thing would it take to get me some beer?"

The purple-haired woman set the empty can on the table top. "Are you really sure you want to know, Asuka? I have long been of the opinion that you should be nicer to Shinji and I have been drinking."

"..." the redhead paled slightly.

"Of course, it is a warm evening and I do have plenty of cold beers in the fridge. It wouldn't be too much trouble for Shinji to get two cans out instead of just one..." Misato teased.

Asuka bit her lip as she weighed up the pros and cons of accepting Misato's offer. Shinji wasn't ugly and Misato did have a point about her being nicer to him. But what if she didn't like beer? And what if Shinji talked? She had her reputation to consider.

Misato called Shinji over. "Well, Asuka? What's it going to be?"

"I... No-one can know about this. I mean it: if either of you talks about this, I'll kill you in your sleep," the Teutonic girl warned, causing Shinji to step back.

"W-what's Asuka talking about, Misato-san?"

"Go get two cans of beer from the fridge and I'll explain, Shin-chan," the Major winked playfully. When they were alone again, Misato turned to Asuka. "This is your last chance to back out, Asuka."

The redhead smirked. "The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu doesn't admit defeat so easily."

Shinji returned with two cans of beer. "Here you go, Misato-san."

"Thank you, Shinji," Misato smiled sweetly. She passed a can to Asuka. "It's time to get your game face on, Asuka."

"You're just giving me the beer now?"

The purple-haired woman shrugged.

"Fine," Asuka said opening the can and taking a sip. The chilled liquid took her by surprise and the girl shuddered slightly. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," Misato smiled as she stood up from her seat. "Now, you pair get comfortable and I'll get the cards. We're going to play a little game."

"Game?" Shinji repeated.

"Yeah, I thought that we should spend some quality time together," the Major said as she returned with a deck of cards.

"Why would I want to...?" Asuka trailed off as she saw the look on Misato's face. "I meant, what game are you thinking of?"

"That's better, Asuka-chan," Misato smiled cheerfully. "I think that we should play poker."

"Poker?" Shinji repeated. "But don't we need something to gamble with?"

"I think it's a bit mean to clean Shinji out of his money since he does all the chores here," the purple haired woman said as she sat back down and started to shuffle the cards. "But he does have a point. How about this: we play for chore duty?"

"I don't know," the male pilot said hesitantly. "I didn't do so well the last time I played Misato for chores."

"Don't be so pathetic, Shinji," Asuka chided. "Deal me in, Misato."

The purple-haired woman turned to Shinji, hoping that he would respond favourably to Asuka's challenge. When he looked like he was going to refuse, Misato fixed him in his place with a glare. "Shinji-kun, you are playing poker with us."

"..." Shinji looked down at the table. "Fine," he muttered as he took his seat.

"That's better," the Major smiled as she dealt out the cards. "Now, the game is no limit Texas hold 'em. I'll be the dealer for the first couple of hands so you get the gist of things, then will rotate it every hand starting with Asuka and then you, Shinji-kun before it's finally back to me."

* * *

Two hands later, Asuka looked at her can of beer. "That was nice."

"It was?" Misato asked knowingly. "Well, I suppose that I could go for another beer. Be a darling, Shinji."

"Ok, Misato-san," the male pilot smiled. "Would you like something, Asuka?"

"I'll go for another beer too, Shinji."

"That's a bit presumptuous, isn't it?" the Major asked rhetorically, stopping Shinji in his tracks. "I don't recall putting a beer in the pot."

'Crap,' Asuka winced. 'She's not drunk enough to let it slip.'

"But saying that, I think that it's time to move things up a notch. Two beers, Shinji," Misato said before turning to Asuka. "If you want more beer, then you're going to pay for it. And the price is not cheap, Asuka. It's time for a new currency for the pot."

Asuka swallowed nervously at the evil grin her guardian was sporting. "F-fine."

"Good," the purple-haired woman said, waiting for Shinji to take his seat before explaining the latest change to the game. "Chores are no good from here on out."

"Then what are we going to bet with?" Shinji asked.

"Clothes."

* * *

Four hands later, Asuka was the dealer for the first time. She had no idea that Shinji was such a good card player. The quiet boy's skills seemed to remain intact despite Misato's recent loss of her tank-top.

Asuka knew that Shinji had to be struggling to keep his attention on his cards and not on Misato's breasts. She forced her eyes closed as she found them wandering over to where Misato was sipping another beer.

"Are you thirsty, Asuka?" the purple-haired woman asked with a smile. "Would you like a third beer?"

"..."

"No charge on this one."

"In that case, I'll have another," the redhead smiled. "Shinji, will you do the honours?"

"Yeah, but I need to..." the young man trailed off awkwardly.

"Just wash your hands when you're done," Asuka said, waving Shinji away. She turned to Misato. 'Why wasn't Shinji staring at Misato's chest?'

"Something the matter Asuka? Or maybe you just like what you see?" the Major teased, lifting her large breasts with her hands.

The Redhead snorted and turned her head away in disgust, muttering the insult of "pervert" under her breath. When Shinji returned, Asuka started to deal out the cards.

Shinji was looking up at his opponents, hoping to gain an inkling of what cards they had. His own pair of aces held him in good standing for this hand and he started this round of betting with a sock.

"A sock, eh?" Misato asked, casting a speculative look over her male roommate. "Well, that doesn't bode too well for your hand. What's your bet, Asuka?"

The redhead looked at her own two cards, the three of clubs and the six of diamonds, and smirked behind an arrogant facade. "Ok, I'm going to win this hand. I'm going to bet my shirt."

Misato glanced at her own cards, the four and seven of hearts. "Shorts."

Asuka dealt out the first of the community cards, the seven of clubs, the eight of spades and the two of hearts.

Shinji shrugged, betting his other sock.

"My shorts are worth at least three rounds of betting," the Major said, sitting back in her chair.

"Really?" Asuka asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yep, just as Asuka's shirt is worth two rounds."

"Well, you make a persuasive argument there, Misato," the redhead smiled. "So, next community card."

The ace of diamonds was dealt out.

"Ok, what's my shirt worth, Misato-san?" Shinji asked.

"One round of betting, just like all your clothes, Shin-chan," the purple-haired woman answered.

"Oh. Ok, then I bet my shirt."

Misato gestured to Asuka. "I'm still in, courtesy of my shorts. Your turn, Asuka."

Asuka puffed out her cheeks slightly as she considered her situation. She didn't really want to risk showing Shinji more skin than she had to, but every time she looked like she might hesitate, Misato just smirked at her.

"My shorts are good for at least three rounds too, so my shorts," she declared before dealing the fourth community card.

The king of diamonds was turned over, making Misato grimace. It was a tell that Shinji picked up on instantly. 'This hand is mine.'

"My t-shirt," the male pilot said calmly. "Your turn to bet, Misato-san."

The Major tapped her thumbs on the table, hoping for some divine intervention, or at least, some inspiration. She cast a sideways glance at Shinji and felt a little put out that he wasn't staring at her chest. 'Fuck it.' "A bra is worth five rounds of betting."

Asuka blinked in surprise, but said nothing. She finished off her beer. "Ok then, let's see what you've got, Misato."

Misato sighed as she flipped over her cards to reveal the pair of sevens. "Not great, but what about you, Miss Dealer?"

"I've got nothing," the redhead complained, tossing her cards to the middle of the table. "What about you, Shinji?"

"Sorry about this," the young Ikari said as he revealed his pair of aces.

"My, my, aren't we the lucky thing?" Misato teased. "Oh well, time to pay up. Asuka, your shorts are worth three rounds, minus the last one, so you're good until the turn in the next hand."

"What?" Shinji asked.

"They carry over, Shinji, didn't I mention it?" the purple-haired woman asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, but now that you mention it, it makes sense."

"Yep, now we're just waiting for Asuka to take off her shirt and shorts and we can deal the next hand," Misato said before finishing off her beer.

"Actually," Asuka said, her hands face down on the table, "We're also waiting for you to take your bra and shorts off. Or are you trying to cheat?"

'Damn, she's still paying attention. Still, I think that another drink or two should help me settle the score...' the purple-haired woman mused. "Oh yes, you're quite right, Asuka. Shinji, why don't you get another two beers and we'll get ready for the next round?"

"Ok, Misato-san," Shinji smiled as he took the empty cans with him to the kitchen.

Asuka gave Misato a disapproving look. "Really, Misato."

"I see you still haven't got your clothes off."

The redhead glared but finally started to take her shirt off.

That was when Misato slipped her own shorts off and put them on the table. Next to be put on the surface was Misato's bra. It was black with patterned lace straps and flowers between the cups.

"And we're waiting for you again, Asuka," Misato said stretching her arms over her head to show off her assets.

"I see your plan – you're going to hypnotise Shinji with your tits so you can win," the teenager said as she slipped her shorts onto the table.

"It's not my fault that they attract men's attention," the Major shrugged, causing her bosom to heave gently.

Shinji returned to the sight of Asuka trying to act nonchalant as Misato showed off her impressive breasts. He swallowed nervously as the moment he half hoped for, half feared had arrived.

The young Ikari thought that both of his roommates were attractive, and he had hoped for the chance to see them like this. But he also realised that no-one would believe him if he told anyone. And that if he had told anyone, he knew that his days would be numbered.

And that didn't even factor in the potential banana-skin that was the distraction of their bare bodies.

He swallowed again and handed his friends their beers. "Ok, let's have another round of poker, shall we?"

Shinji placed his pile of winnings to one side and gathered up the cards, sorting them to face the same way before shuffling them. He cut the cards and dealt the hands out.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before examining his hand. The red jacks put him in a good position again, but that all depended on what Misato, with her gently swaying breasts and oh-so kissable nipples, had.

Misato noticed the effect she was having on Shinji and smiled. 'I should get something back in this hand,' she thought as she saw the eight of hearts and nine of spades in her hand.

Asuka was sure to cover up her chest with her arms as she looked at her cards: spades, the five and ten. She looked at her opponents for clues. 'Can't tell anything from Misato, and her tits keep distracting me. Still, there's a chance that they'll do that to Shinji, too...'

Shinji muttered something about a sock before he dealt out the flop. Three of clubs, ten of diamonds, seven of spades.

"Another sock," he said before looking up at his fellow gamers.

"I'm in until the river, Shinji," Misato winked playfully.

"And I'm in until the turn," Asuka added. "Which you should be dealing now."

Shinji nodded and dealt the next card, the jack of spades. "I'll put in my shirt."

Misato shrugged again, nearly causing Shinji drop his cards. 'Damn, so close...'

Asuka looked on with a frown. 'Damn it, I've got nothing again. I should fold, but, wait, if the next one is a spade, then I've got a chance for a flush.' "Ok, my bra is worth five rounds, I'm in until the next turn."

"Ok, and now the river," Shinji declared, turning over the last community card to reveal the three of spades. "My t-shirt."

Asuka smirked, her gambit had paid off and she had her flush.

Misato glanced between her hand and the community cards. 'A straight? Awesome! Crap, I need to bet something, but what should I say my panties are worth? Fifteen rounds? No, they'll never go for that, best say ten.'

She placed her cards on the table and tapped her fingertips on the wooden surface. "All I have left to bet are my panties and they're worth ten rounds of betting."

"Ok," Shinji nodded. "Let's see what you're holding."

The Major smirked as she lay down her cards to reveal her straight.

"Wait a minute, Misato," Asuka interrupted with a smirk of her own. "Flush beats straight, right?"

Misato's face fell.

"It's not over yet," Shinji interjected, somehow managing to keep the smile from his face as he showed his pair of jacks.

"Fuck," the two women cursed in unison.

"I'm sorry," the young man apologised, shifting away from the angry females. "I'll stop playing..."

"Oh no you don't," Misato warned.

"Yeah, you can't run off without letting us get our chance to win back our clothes. We have our dignity!" Asuka declared. She looked at the topless Misato and corrected, "Well, some of us still have our dignity."

"Don't laugh too hard, Asuka, you're also playing the next hand topless," the purple-haired woman countered. "But she does have a point, Shinji, you can't just run off like that. You've got to man up."

"Ok, but from now on, your betting doesn't carry over from hand to hand," Shinji protested, full expecting to have this demand rejected and things to be exactly as they were. "Otherwise you've got nothing to lose for two hands, Misato-san. How is that fair?"

"Alright, Shinji, we're starting afresh with no betting rounds carrying over," Misato said. "Asuka, get your tits out."

"What?" the redhead demanded as her guardian slipped out of her black panties.

"We're waiting for you, Asuka," Misato said as she gathered up the cards and began to shuffle them.

"Fine," Asuka muttered as she slipped out of her white cotton bra. She held an arm across her chest, covering her delicate pink nipples. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes," the Major said as she dealt out the next hand.

Asuka glared at Shinji, causing him to shrink back slightly in his seat. 'I bet he's enjoying this,' she thought darkly as she reached for her beer. She found it empty and crushed the can angrily.

Misato was about to chide the redhead for her petulance but was struck by some hops flavoured inspiration. 'I bet she's going to be feeling it soon, so one more beer and things will get interesting. Well, even more for Shinji-kun.'

Shinji looked at his two cards, the two and three of clubs. 'Potential for a flush, or at least a straight...' "Ok, I'll start with a sock."

"Last of the high-rollers, I see," Asuka snorted, still keeping an arm across her chest. She slid her cards off the table and carefully looked at them. 'A pair of sevens, things are looking up!'

Misato looked at her own cards and hid her smile with her beer can. 'Ace and king? Shinji's got no chance!' "Since betting credits haven't been carried over, I'm going to bet one can of beer."

"What?" Asuka demanded. "Just what do you expect me to bet with?"

"Things like underwear still count for more than one round of betting," Shinji explained. "They just don't count from one hand to the next."

"And you're not naked," the nude woman smirked. "Or are you admitting defeat already?"

"I. Am. Not. Admitting. Defeat," the redhead ground out. "I bet my panties."

"Right, time for the flop," Misato smiled, hoping that her exaggerated motions were distracting Shinji enough for him to lose a hand or two. She called out the cards as she dealt them. "Ace of hearts, four of spaces and seven of spades. What's your bet, Mr. High Roller?"

Shinji smiled nervously, but continued in his meek betting. "My other sock."

"Beginning to think that you've got some sort of foot fetish, Shin-chan," the Major winked playfully. "I'll put in a second beer."

"Wait, so if I win this hand, I'll get two beers?" Asuka asked, licking her lips.

"Yes, but you don't have to bet anything else in this hand," the young Ikari said, hoping to keep his fellow gamer happy.

"I know that," the redhead said. After a moment, her expression softened when she realised that he was trying to look out for her. "But thank you for reminding me."

The unexpected gratitude almost caused Shinji to drop his cards. He coughed to recompose himself.

Misato and Asuka shared a look. Perhaps Shinji wasn't so unflappable after all.

"Ok, next card," the purple-haired woman smiled. She dealt the king of clubs. "Oh, and beers for my next two bets."

Shinji drummed his thumbs on the table as he considered his options. 'Maybe it would be better if I lost this one? But they won't want me to just back out, so... Oh, I know what to bet!'

"I bet both of your shirts for the next two rounds of betting."

"Ok," Misato nodded. "That's fair enough."

"It is?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, if I win, I've got something other than beer to bet with. If you win, I can trade you a beer for my shirt."

"But if I win, I'll have four beers," the redhead countered. "What makes you think I'll be trading your shirt for another beer?"

"What makes you think that you can claim your beers tonight, Asuka?"

"Touché. Deal the river and we'll see who's got what."

The purple-haired woman shrugged, again drawing Shinji's attention to her large breasts. She dealt the final community card, the five of hearts. "Asuka?"

"Three sevens."

"Two pair, aces over kings."

"Straight," Shinji winced. He cowered slightly at the glares he felt from his roommates. "Sorry... it was the river card!"

Misato sighed. "I guess that you're just too good, Shinji."

"I'm sure that you'll beat me on the next hand."

"We'll find out with Asuka as the dealer. Where's my pad of paper, I need to write out an IOU for four beers."

"It's over there," Shinji said, pointing towards the phone.

Misato made a proper show of getting the pen and paper, dropping the pen and slowly bending over to pick it up, causing the young Ikari to blush heavily.

That blush turned into a nosebleed when he found himself unable to turn his attention away from her pink holes.

"Pervert," Asuka chided.

"I think someone's jealous that Shinji's not paying attention to them," the Major teased as she returned to the table. "And you're not naked yet. Pay up, Asuka."

"Fine," the redhead muttered, slipping her white cotton panties off her smooth, well-toned legs. "So what am I supposed to bet with now?"

"That's a good question," Misato said. "How about another beer, Asuka?"

"What's this going to cost me?"

"Whatever item of my clothing you win back from Shinji."

Asuka pondered that offer. She was enjoying the beer, but she needed the toilet. "Ok, but I've got to make room for it. Keep your eyes on the table, Shinji."

Shinji sighed and did as he was told, causing Misato to shake her head. 'Yeah, going to go with forfeits as tokens.'

Misato returned to the table and began to start writing on a page and tearing it into slips.

"What are you doing, Misato-san?"

"Giving Asuka and me a new currency to bet with, Shin-chan," the purple-haired woman answered. "I don't want you drink all my beer, Shinji."

"And don't say you're sorry, either," she added, not looking up as she cut off his apology. Finally, she turned to face him. "Look, Shinji, we wanted to play this game. We knew the risks involved."

"Ok, Misato-san."

"Good, now how many rounds of betting do you think these are worth?" Misato asked as she showed Shinji the forfeits she's come up with.

"Um, Misato-san, is it good or bad that I don't know what half of those things are. I mean, what's a 'hand job'?" the blushing young man asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The Major smiled enigmatically. "All in good time, Shinji, all in good time."

Asuka covered her modesty as she returned to her seat. She was looking more refreshed as she picked up her can, still preventing Shinji from getting a good look at her naked body. "Ok, then, what are we gambling with now, Misato?"

Misato's enigmatic smile was turned towards the redhead. "Forfeits, dares, and embarrassing questions."

"I should have known. Still, let's play cards," Asuka muttered as she started to shuffle the cards. She dealt out the hands. "Right then, what are our stakes?"

Everyone studied their cards. Asuka's six and seven of diamonds made her consider the possibility of a flush. She nodded.

Shinji blinked, making Misato think that her pair of tens gave her the lead for this hand.

The Major looked at her opponents and placed her cards face down on the table. "So, what do we feel like betting? Asuka?"

"How many rounds of betting would these things be worth?"

"Depends on what you're offering, really. I mean, something like making out with Shinji is worth at least one round. Speaking of which, I'll put that in as my opening bet," Misato smiled at the young man. "Are you going to give us the chance to get our shirts back?"

"Ok," Shinji nodded. Maybe this would go some way to smoothing things over with his roommates.

"I see what you did there, put me down for letting Shinji kiss me," Asuka said, watching her guardian write out two IOUs. She dealt out the flop.

The two of spades was revealed first; then the ten of diamonds and finally the queen of diamonds.

Asuka's flush was coming along nicely.

Misato realised that she was going to have at least three of a kind with this hand and nodded. "I can't really offer another make-out session with Shinji this hand, so… I know, a lap dance too! So my bet for this hand will be a lap dance followed by a make-out session. What about you, Asuka? Going to follow suit?"

"Yeah, alright, I can do the lap dance thing too," the redhead said before drinking some more of her beer. "Now, the turn: five of diamonds.

"So then, Shinji, what are you going to bet?"

Shinji considered his three of a kind. "Two beers for the rest of the hand."

"So," Misato said, making sure that tally was correct. "Shinji's bid makes the pot: my shirt, Asuka's shirt, two lap dances which end in make-out sessions and two beers. Let's see what the river is, Asuka."

Asuka turned over the last card, the queen of spades. "Flush."

"Full house," purple-haired woman said. She turned to look at Shinji.

Shinji winced. "Four of a kind."

"What? Again?" Asuka growled, slamming her hands on the table and causing her bare breasts to sway hypnotically. "Just how are you so good at poker?"

"Stop being such a bad loser, Asuka," Misato said, playfully rubbing the girl on the top of her head. "Finish your beer and we'll have another hand."

"And what are you going to gamble this time?" the redhead asked.

"Hand job."

"A hand job?" Asuka said, mulling over the idea. "Alright, but Shinji needs to bet something serious."

"Like what?" the young Ikari asked.

The younger nude reached for her can of beer and drained it as she thought about what Shinji could offer. Then she remembered his cello playing. "You put your finger technique to good use."

Misato looked at Asuka. "That's not a bad idea, Asuka. Being fingered by a cellist could be fun. How about it, Shinji? Hand job for a fingering?"

It was a no-lose situation for Shinji: either Misato or Asuka jerked him off or he got to finger one of them. "Ok," he blurted out with a crimson face. 'Just need to play it cool...'

The purple-haired woman turned to face Shinji. "How about you share the wealth and offer me a beer from your winnings, Shin-chan."

"Ok, would you like one too, Asuka?"

"Yeah, thanks, Shinji," the redhead said, giving a thumbs up.

'Ah, Asuka's finally getting into things – she didn't notice that Shinji could see everything,' Misato smiled. "Be right back."

Nodding, Asuka gathered all the cards for Shinji to shuffle and deal out upon his return.

A little over a minute later, and the young Ikari had returned and started to shuffle the cards. Three minutes later, Misato emerged from the bathroom looking a little more refreshed.

"Ah, that's better," she commented. "Now then, let's see what we can see."

Shinji dealt out the latest hand. He noticed that the others had a decent chance to win this round, given his six and seven of diamonds.

Misato had a pair of queens, while Asuka smirked when she saw her black tens.

"Well," Asuka said, playing it cool, "since we all know what's at stake for this round, deal the rest of the cards, Shinji."

The dealer shrugged and silently dealt out all five of the community cards: Three of diamonds, nine of diamonds, two of spades, five of hearts and finally the seven of spades.

"Pair of sevens," Shinji said, revealing his hand.

"Which is beaten by my pair of tens," the redhead smiled as she reached over to rake the pot to her side of the table. She missed the look of relief on her fellow pilot's face.

"Not so fast Asuka," Misato interrupted. "Queens."

Asuka clenched her jaw in frustration, but refrained from cursing. Instead she finished her beer, belching loudly.

"Good to see you're so ladylike," the Major said with good-natured sarcasm. She took a long, measured drink of her beer as she contemplated the situation. 'Have I let things get out of hand tonight? Probably, but at least Asuka's being nice to Shinji.' "Another hand?"

Shinji nodded eagerly, much to Asuka's amusement. "What the hey, I'm in. Let's make things interesting, shall we?"

"What did you have in mind, Asuka?" Misato asked as she placed her half-empty can on the table. "I mean, there's some serious debt to be cleared here. Shinji owes me a good fingering."

"And you both owe a lap dance," the young Ikari added. His cheeks coloured as he realised he'd said that out loud and the two naked women were looking at him.

"With make-out sessions as well," Misato agreed. "So, what's your plan, Asuka? Just how much more interesting can we make things?"

"One final round, winner collects on all the bets, minus the beers we've drunk AND the losers have to do what the winner wants," Asuka said. The look on her face showed that she knew the consequences of such stakes. "What do you say?"

"You're on," the Major smirked as she gathered the cards. There was a good minute of furious shuffling before Misato dealt out the final hand.

Shinji hesitantly looked at his hand, the six of diamonds and the nine of hearts. 'Not too promising, but it could be worse...'

Misato managed to hide her joy at her hand, the ace of spades and the ten of clubs. She quickly dealt out the flop: the ace of diamonds, queen of diamonds and finally the eight of hearts.

The redhead looked at her own hand, the ace of clubs and the queen of spades, and the community cards in play. 'Yeah, finally going to win a big pot.'

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck, but remained calm, despite the grin on Asuka's face.

"The turn is the ten of spades," Misato announced. "Are you two ready for the river?"

"Yes," the pilots said in unison.

"And the final card of the final hand is... the seven of clubs. Read em and weep, kids, two pair, aces over tens."

"Queens beat tens, Misato," the redhead said, chuckling evilly as Shinji let out a sigh and held his face in his hands.

"Fuck," Misato cursed. "I was so sure I had you there. Hang on, Asuka, Shinji didn't fold, so we have to see what his cards were."

The purple-haired woman let out a loud laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha, Shinji had a straight!"

"What? Oh, you are kidding me!" Asuka screamed in disbelief.

"Would you like a beer, Asuka?" Shinji asked, hoping to defuse the situation before he got hurt.

"Beer? Ok, if you insist."

Misato turned to Shinji. "Well, Shin-chan, not only did you win all the bets made tonight, but me and Asuka have to do what you say."

"Heheh..." the young man chuckled nervously.

"I know, Shin-chan, you didn't plan for this, but hey, you won fair and square. So, what are we going to do for you?"

"I... guess... err..."

"Such a boring boy," Asuka said, rolling her eyes.

Shinji frowned for a moment. "How long do you have to do what I say for?"

The redheaded pilot's face fell. "Shit..."

"Uh-oh, I think someone neglected a detail or two," Misato teased, revelling in Asuka's discomfort. She placed an arm around Shinji's shoulders, pressing her ample breasts against his body. "So, what's first, Shin-chan?"

"Sleep with me!" the teenaged boy blurted out.

"Sex already? I knew you were a pervert!" Asuka huffed, though it was clear that she wasn't that outraged at the suggestion.

"No, I meant that you know, you just slept with me and we held each other," Shinji clarified, feeling rather embarrassed that he'd revealed his biggest desire like that.

"I think that's sweet," the purple-haired woman smiled as she embraced Shinji and nuzzled his neck. "So, how about that group hug?"

* * *

The End.

Pre-read by Chi Vayne, who helped with the poker knowledge, and previewed on various intertubes, include Hawk's forum, The Fanfiction Forum.

Until the next time.


End file.
